


Catching Up

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-22
Updated: 2008-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> two character challenge, Zechs and Howard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Up

"Well, I'll be damned." Howard grinned, his face mirroring the pleasure in his voice. "I haven't seen you in a sweepers' age, boy. How are you?"

"Doing well, thank you. And you?" Zechs slid gracefully onto the stool next to Howard, ordering a scotch, neat, when the bartender approached.

"Keeping busy. Just back from L2 last night. Had to sleep off the shuttle lag before seeing the kid."

Zechs smiled, paying for his drink and Howard's refill before the man had a chance to beat him to it. "Duo should be here within the hour. He was finishing up a report for Lady Une when I left."

Howard laughed, grinning as he took a pull of his beer. "She's a slave driver that one. The kid is always complaining about how hard she works him, but I know he's loving every minute of it. Got to keep him busy or he's into everything and causing trouble. I learned that the hard way."

"I think she shares your philosophy. Though I must admit, Heero does a good job of keeping him on the straight and narrow. He's settled down quite a bit since they moved in together."

"Regular sex will do that for you or so I remember. When you get to my age it's not so important anymore." He paused to take another drink, smirking at the slight smile tugging at the corner of Zechs' lips. "Speaking of that; how is your lovely lady? I heard a rumor that the two of you were expecting soon."

"Not for a few more months, even though Lu is ready now. She's not enjoying the lack of mobility that pregnancy has brought with it."

"Oh? Feeling fat, huh?"

"A beached whale was the exact term she used." Zechs shook his head, and then chuckled. "She's beautiful despite what she says. There is a glow about her that has come with carrying a child."

"I'm glad to hear that. There's an old expression I heard somewhere a lot of years ago. I always thought it was true." He cleared his throat, sipping his drink again. "The best thing a man can do for his children is to love their mother."

"That would be the easiest part of parenting." Zechs finished off his drink, shaking his head at the bartender who spotted the empty glass and headed their way. "Actually, the child is one of the reasons I offered to come let you know Duo was running late."

"I wondered since the kid usually sends Heero."

Zechs nodded. "He'd planned to today as well." Zechs shifted slightly, getting comfortable on the well worn stool. "Lu and I were wondering if you would be willing to act as godfather when the child is born."

Howard froze, glass halfway to his mouth, the look of stunned amazement on his face speaking the words for him.


End file.
